NCIS (series)
__TOC__ IXmqd35KD2w NCIS, the theme of this wiki, is a show about the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. NCIS is set in Washington DC area but is really filmed in Santa Clarita, CA. It is made and modeled from JAG, a show made by the same producer, Donald Bellisario. NCIS is a CBS network show about a team of special agents from the Naval Criminal Investigative Service of the U.S. Navy. The concept and characters were initially introduced in a two-part episode of the CBS series JAG in the episodes Ice Queen and Meltdown. The show premiered on September 23, 2003. Shading indicates that the character is deceased. Characters Protagonists Leroy Jethro Gibbs Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs is a former marine sniper and now head of the NCIS Major Case Response Team in the Washington Navy Yard in Washington, D.C. Gibbs joined NCIS when it was known as NIS as a Junior Agent and was known by his boss as "probie", which his former boss still calls him. Gibbs then rose through the ranks until he was put in charge of the Major Case Response Team. Gibbs then put Kate Todd, Tony DiNozzo and later Tim McGee into his team. His long time friend Ducky was working as a medical examiner for him and Abby in forensics. Anthony DiNozzo Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo is the Senior Agent on Gibbs' team. He was a homicide detective in Baltimore before he was part of NCIS. He has a bad record with women and is a lover of movies. He quotes them and names characters that are somehow involved with the case. Ziva David Former Mossad liason attached to the Major Case Response Team at Washingon Naval Yard. At the end of Season Five Director Vance terminated her liason status and sent her back to Israel. She was placed back on the team in season six at Director Vance's request. Ziva remained the Mossad liason until her return to Israel and Mossad at the conclusion of the sixth season. Upon her return to Israel, Director David assigned her the task of assassinating Saleem Ulman but, she was captured and held prisoner until she was liberated by a team led by Gibbs. After her rescue Ziva resigned from Mossad and subsequently joined NCIS as an agent. Once her application was approved Ziva replaced McGee as the "Probie". Timothy McGee Timothy McGee joined the Major Case Response Team in Season Two. He has an MIT graduate certificate and is very skilled in computer forensics. Abby Sciuto Abigail "Abby" Sciuto is the forensic scientist in for NCIS. Dr. Donald Mallard Donald Mallard is the Chief Medical Examiner at NCIS. Jimmy Palmer Current full time assistant to Dr. Mallard in autopsy, he has aspirations on becoming a medical examiner and afield agent. He is often referred to as the 'autopsy gremlin' by Agent DiNozzo. Leon Vance Deputy Director of NCIS under Director Shepard. He temporarily assumed the directorship of NCIS during the investigation of René Benoit's murder. Vance became permanent Director of NCIS upon Director Shepard's death. Jenny Shepard Deceased, former Director of NCIS. she became Director after Tom Morrow left to take a Deputy Director position at Homeland Security. Director Shepard was a former field agent with NCIS, she also was a former lover and partner of Jethro Gibbs she was killed in action. Thomas Morrow Former Director of NCIS, took a Deputy Director position with Homeland Security. Was succeeded by Jenny Shepard. Caitlin 'Kate' Todd Former Secret Service Agent, assigned to the Presidential Detail aboard Air Force One. She remained with the team until the end of Season Two, when she was sniped by Ari Haswari in the episode Twilight. Gerald Jackson Former autopsy assistant to Dr. Mallard, was wounded in the shoulder by Ari Haswari, was due to come back 'in 2 weeks' according to the episode 'Kill Ari Pt.1' but that never materialized. His place was taken by Jimmy Palmer starting in Season 3. Erica Jane Barrett Special Agent in Charge of a team formerly based in Rota, Spain supervising the case centered on Jonas Cobb. Simon Cade NCIS Special Agent attached to Barrett's MCRT previously stationed in Rota. Gayne Levin NCIS Special Agent attached to Barrett's MCRT previously stationed in Rota. Notable Guests (Not Related with NCIS) Tobias Fornell FBI special agent, married Gibbs' second wife and was soon after divorced from her. Occasionally works as a liason between the CIA and NCIS, since the two agencies don't seem to be able to get along very well. Has a daughter with his ex-wife, the two share custody. He is friends with Gibbs. Dr. Jeanne Benoit Daughter of (now deceased) arms dealer La Grenouille; she was the target of an undercover operation involving Anthony DiNozzo (his cover was Anthony DiNardo, an online professor of movie history at a local college) until his cover was blown by CIA undercover agent Trent Kort, who was working for La Grenouille surreptitiously. Whereabouts unknown, though she had been working recently in a 'Doctors without Borders' sort of outfit to get away from Tony. Hollis Mann Former US Army Colonel (retired); worked most recently for Army CID. Had an on again off again relationship with Jethro Gibbs, he was not able to make a commitment and she moved to Hawaii in her retirement, supposedly so that she didn't have to keep running into Gibbs and it was about as far as one could get from Washington DC and the Navy Yard. Mike Franks Gibbs former boss, retired from NCIS after the Khobar Towers bombing when he realized he could no longer make a difference. He still calls Gibbs 'Probie' as if they were still mentor and student. Lives in Mexico now, rarely goes to 'El Norte' as he prefers to be off the grid. His son was killed in Season 4. He was killed by Jonas Cobb the Port to Port serial killer Trent Kort First seen in "Blowback" as La Grenouille's right hand man, Trent Kort is a CIA Agent. He was educated at Oxford and Langley one of his professors was the infamous Marcin Jerek Eli David Image:FornellTobias.jpg|Tobias Fornell Antagonists Shading indicates that the character is deceased. Ari Haswari In episode 2.23 Twilight Gibbs, Tony and Kate are standing on a rooftop, and a shot is fired through Kate's forehead,killing her instantly. The sniper resonponsible was Dr. Ari Haswari, Ziva David's half-brother. Mahmoun Sharif Sharif was a the leader of a terrorist cell tracked by Gibbs and Mann. Sharif was shot and killed by Mann as he attempted to murder Gibbs. René Benoit Also know as "Le Grenouille" (The Frog), René Benoit was an illeagal arms dealer who was hunted down Jenny Shepard because she thinks that Benoit was the man that killed his father, even though the official report says that Jasper Shepard, her father, committed suicide. Benoit is killed in the season premiere of Season Five, Bury Your Dead. Saleem Ulman Saleem Ulman was the head of Islamic terrorist organization that possessed a sleeper cell in Los Angeles. His group captured ZIva while, she was attempting to infiltrate the group on behalf of Mossad. Shortly aterward he was killed by Gibbs during a rescue mission orchestrated by NCIS Colonel Merton Bell, Ret. Colonel Bell was the head of PMC the largest private military security firm in the United States, his firm was hired by Shada Shakarki to kidnap her daughter Leyla Shakarji and granddaughter with instructions that they be repatriated to Iraq despite their objections. His actions resulted in his detention by NCIS and extradition to Mexico to face charges. While, in Mexico he formed an alliance the children of Pedro Hernandez. The cabal concocted a plan to discredit and uktimately destroy Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Colonel Bell was ultimately killed by Jason Paul Dean on orders from Paloma Reynosa. Lee Wuan Kai Kai, a professional assassin trained by the security forces of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea (North Korea). She had several confrontations with Leon Vance before she was killed by Jackie Vance. Alejandro Rivera A member of the Mexican Justice Department he is the son of Pedro Hernandez. Paloma Reynosa Paloma Reynosa, was the head of the Reynosa drug cartel, and is the daughter of Pedro Hernandez. Riley McCallister Riley McCallister, was a former NCIS Agent turned arms dealer who was killed by Director Leon Vance. Jonas Cobb A Naval Lieutenant trained as an assassin by the CIA, he used his training to become the Port to Port serial responsible for six murders. Antagonist Gallery Image:Ari Haswari.jpg|Ari Haswari Image:La Frog.JPG|René Benoit Plot NCIS mainly takes place in Washington D.C. where the main Navy yard is, but in other places if that is the crime scene. As NCIS is a federal law enforcement agency with jurisdiction on crimes involving people and property associated with the U.S. Navy and the U.S. Marine Corps, the team is frequently assigned to high-profile cases such as the death of the President's nuclear missile aide, a bomb situation on a U.S. Navy warship, the death of a celebrity on a reality show set on a USMC base, terrorist threats, and kidnappings. The main enemy of Season one and two is Ari Haswari, a Mossad terrorist. In season four, it is René Benoit, La Grenouille (La Frog), an illeagal arms dealer who is killed in the season premier for season five, [[Bury Your Dead (episode)|''"Bury Your Dead"]]. Seasons JAG (2003) The pilot episodes are in the eighth season of JAG. The pilot introduces the characters except for Caitlin Todd who is not introduced until the first episode of NCIS. The female character in this pilot is a Vivian Blackadder who is not seen again in any NCIS episode. The concept of an investigation team within the Navy. Season 1 (2003-2004) The first season deals essentially with introducing the characters and their strengths, skills and weaknesses. It also introduces the main foe for the first two seasons, Ari Haswari. It also introduces two more characters, Timothy McGee and Jimmy Palmer, a replacement for Gerald Jackson, who become main and recurring characters respectively. Season 2 (2004-2005) By the time of this season Timothy McGee joined Gibbs' team as a Junior Special Agent, transferring from Norfolk Naval Base. At the end of this season, Caitlin Todd is killed by the main foe from the last season, Ari Haswari. Season 3 (2005-2006) With the death of Caitlin Todd at the hands of Ari Haswari at the end of season two, Gibbs and the team hunt down Ari for good this time, with the help of Ziva David, who is introduced to replace Todd as the female character. Also introduced at the beginning of season three is Jenny Shepard as NCIS director and as a love interest for Gibbs. Season 4 (2006-2007) Gibbs left NCIS at the end of season 3 after a terrorist attack has been successful because his superiors did not heed his warnings. The team is now led, for a short time until Gibbs eventually returned, by Anthony DiNozzo. New characters introduced in this season are Michelle Lee, who was briefly on DiNozzo's team and was transferred to the legal department upon Gibbs' return and, already in the final episodes of season three, Gibbs' former mentor Mike Franks, both as recurring characters. Also, a bit later in the season, Hollis Mann is introduced as another love interest for Gibbs. An ongoing story throughout this season is Tony's relationship with Jeanne Benoit. Season 5 (2007-2008) Jenny Shepard was killed at the end of season 5. Tony was resaigned as an agent afloat on the Reagan. McGee was transferred to the cyber crimes unit. Ziva David's liason position for Mossad was terminated. Gibbs recieved a new team, whose members were revealed in the Season Six premier. Season 6 (2008-2009) Leon Vance, who was Deputy Director, and later Director ''ad interim, was made Director of NCIS with orders from the Secretary of the Navy to "set his house in order." Gibbs' new team consisted of Special Agents Brent Langer, Michelle Lee and Daniel Keating. The reason for the transfer, as told to Gibbs by Vance, was so Gibbs could study the team and see which of the team, each suspected of espionage, was the traitor. Initial indications seemed to implicate Agent Langer, who was shot and killed by Agent Lee. Since the case was supposedly closed Vance transferred Lee back to legal and Keating was reassigned to the cybercrimes unit. Officer David and Agent McGee were put back on Gibbs' team, with DiNozzo returning in ''Agent Afloat''. Agent Lee's subsequent conduct aroused Gibbs' suspicions, and he reported reservations to Director Vance, who ordered the the case reopened. Further investigation revealed Agent Lee as the mole within NCIS. After her exposure, her interrogation by Gibbs shed light on the motive behind her actions. Agent Lee told Gibbs that her sister Amanda had been kidnapped and was being held hostage by an unknown individual or group who demanded that Agent Lee provide them with classified intelligence, including the plans for Project Domino, a top secret contingency plan developed by the Defense Department. Agent DiNozzo and Officer David rescued Amanda. Meanwhille, Gibbs confronted the kidnapper who had taken Agent Lee hostage. Lee gave up her life while attempting to subdue the terrorist. After learning that Amanda had been rescued, Lee signalled Gibbs to fire at the man holding her hostage. Gibbs did so killing both Michelle Lee and the insurgent. Gibbs took her badge and gave it to Amanda when she was in the squad room in the main NCIS headquarters. Another major case involved the death of Lieutenant Nick Chandler, who was going to make a cash drop for a sleeper cell in Los Angeles as part of an operation organized by NICS Offfice of Special Projects. However, Lieutenant Chandler's involvement was discovered and someone shot at him causing to panic and flee to Washington D.C., where he was killed. As a result both Gibbs and McGee travelled to Los Angeles to assist the Offfice of Special Projects headed by Special Agent Lara Macy and the OSP team conducting the operation which consisted of G. Callen, Sam Hanna, Kensi Blye, and Mike Renko who had previously infiltrated the cell. Special Agent Macy told Gibbs that Lieutenant Chandler was supposed to meet an arms dealer named Liam. In the ensuing operation the arms dealer Liam Patrick Coyle was killed, and his assassins were shot and killed by Gibbs, Macy, and Callen. Agent Callen assumed the role of Liam. The operation became complicated when the buyer for Liam's weapons was a Mossad Officer, named Michael Rivkin who was posing as Nick Khadiri. His assignment was to liquidate the cell by assassinating each of its members. The cell was ultimately neutralized and the surviving member being taken to custody although, the identity of cell's handler remains unknown. Both Macy and Gibbs ordered Rivkin to return to Israel or to face arrest. Rivkin returned to Tel Aviv, but, returned to D.C. orders of Director David of Mossad who ordered him to infiltrate a high level meeting of intellegence agencies at the Secretary of the Navy's residence. During, the attempted infiltration an agent of Immigration and Customs Enforcement (ICE) was killed. During, the course of the investigation DiNozzo learned thst Rivkin had returned to Washington, and he informed Gibbs who ordered DiNozzo to keep a close watch on Rivkin. After learning of Rivkin's involvement in the infiltration of the Secretary of the Navy's compound, Tony confronted Rivkin at Ziva's apartment and in the ensuing confrontation Rivkin was shot and killed by DiNozzo in self-defense. The investigation that resulted from Tony and Rivkin's fatal encounter required Director Vance, Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva to travel to Israel. During his interrorgation by Director David, Tony forced him to reveal that Michael Rivkin had been acting under the orders of Director David at the time of his death. In order to avoid an international incident Tony was not detained or indicted by the Israeli government and was allowed to return to the United States. Ziva elected to remain behind Israel. At conclusion of "Aliyah" Ziva was attempting to penetrate deeper into the organization that had established the sleeper cell in Los Angeles, but, had been captured was being held prisoner in Somalia. Season 7 (2009-2010) The seventh season opened with Gibbs, DiNozzo, and McGee orchestrating Ziva's rescue from captivity. Folowing her return to the Unted States Ziva resigned from Mossad. She subsequently applied to become both a naturalized citizen of the United States, and an NCIS agent. Director Vance approved her NCIS application assigning her to Gibbs' team. Ziva became the "Probie" on the team replacing McGee. At the conclusion of Ziva was sworn in as a citizen of the United States. The second major story arc involved Gibbs and focused on his past relationship with Pedro Hernandez and his children Paloma Reynosa and Alejandro Rivera. The arc began in when Gibbs and the team foiled the attempt by Merton Bell and his associates to kidnap Mike Franks' daughter-in-law and granddaughter. The failed kidnapping resulted in Colonel Bell's detention and extradition to Mexico. After being freed from custody in Mexico through the combined efforts of Margaret Allison Hart and Alejandro Rivera, Bell allied himself with Paloma Reynosa in an efffort to exact revenge on Gibbs. However, NCIS was made aware of the threat by Gibbs and information provided by Margaret Allison Hart who had developed an affection for Gibbs. Several other notable characters were introduced during the seventh season including Anthony D. DiNozzo, Sr. portrayed by Robert Wagner and Lee Wuan Kai portrayed by Kelly Hu. Season 8 (2010-2011) Season 9 (2011-2012) Naming of the show Before the launch of the first season, advertisements on CBS called the show as "Naval CIS." By the time of the launch of the first episode, NCIS was airing under the name Navy NCIS, the name it held for the entire first season. Since the "N" in NCIS stands for "Naval,” the name Navy NCIS was redundant. The decision to use this name was reportedly made by CBS, over the objections of Bellisario, in order to: *Attract new viewers (particularly those of JAG), who might not know the NCIS abbreviation. *Disambiguate between NCIS and the similarly-themed and similarly-spelled CBS series CSI and its spinoffs. (The original title, for instance, was often misquoted as "Navy CSI.") After its successful first season, the name of the series was shortened to NCIS and that is the name it carries now. American Ratings NCIS has become a top 10 program in its fifth season, with an average of about 15.65 million viewers, despite the WGA strike. The show is one of the few that has increased in viewership as it progresses, as opposed to most shows, which decrease in popularity as they fade, and NCIS has even been able to finish a strong second to American Idol, a time slot seen by many as a "death slot" for most series. The most watched NCIS episode to date is the seventh season episode Reunion with an audience of 21.37 million. Broadcasting The periods are used for place markers. Please feel free to fill them with the '''correct' information, or give me the info to fill it with.'' Relationship to Other Series NCIS began with two episodes of ''JAG'' (Ice Queen and Melt Down which aired during the eighth season of JAG). NCIS the seires developed as a spin-off series originating from the aforementioned episodes of "JAG." "NCIS" first spin-off series entitled NCIS: Los Angeles, about an NCIS team in California. The two episodes that served as the lead in for the NCIS: Los Angeles series aired as part of the sixth season of NCIS and were entitled Legend: Part One and Legend: Part Two respectively, as the original name for the spinoff was NCIS: Legend. See also *Official NCIS Soundtrack References Category:NCIS Main Category:Series